


promise you, promise more

by akabxne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabxne/pseuds/akabxne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of short and not-so-short drabbles inspired from a few poetic love quotes. Title from Health's Stonefist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. akashi/kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I will last on doing this, but please bear with me!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One of the best feelings in the world is knowing that your presence and absence both mean something to someone.” 
> 
> In which Akashi was looking for that presence and absence, and he found it in Kuroko

_“One of the best feelings in the world is knowing that your presence and absence both mean something to someone.”_

Sometimes reality can be a bit harsh, especially when you tried your best but you don't succeed.

This is the heartbreaking case for Kuroko when he found out that the results of last week's tryouts have placed him in the third string in Teiko Middle's basketball club. He was worried that he couldn't face Ogiwara in a game at this point, even if the latter was a benchwarmer in his school's team.

He had the determination to play and to win, but his skills says otherwise. 

There were rumors that it's rare for first-years to place in the first string, but after the third and second stringers were announced, the rumors were gone.

The possibility of it happening is rare, not impossible. In fact, if ever that happens, only one or two were privileged. There were four people remaining in the middle of the gym, and they were the chosen ones. 

Aomine Daiki. Murasakibara Atsushi. Midorima Shintarou. Lastly, Akashi Seijurou.

The other freshmen, including Kuroko, looked at awe at the four people who've made it. They will be the ones playing against other schools carrying the name of Teiko, and they're even training at a separate gym.

It takes skill to be there on the top. Perhaps doing extra practices will hone his skill, one way or another.

—

He moves to the free throw line and dribbles the ball before aiming for the hoop, and as expected, he misses the shot. At the back of the third string gym, a guy with tanned skin and blue hair is mustering his courage to enter inside and confirm for himself whether the rumored ghost is real.

The pale-haired 'ghost' looked at the latter with surprise and wide eyes. "Aomine-kun."

The adrenaline rush in Aomine's body dissipated when he saw it was Kuroko and not a ghost. For a moment he looked like he lost his soul out of fright, but later on asked why Kuroko was still here.

"No wonder they hear dribbling noises here, man, I really thought there was a ghost!" Aomine exclaimed after Kuroko explained his part. "Not even us at the first string are having extra practices like you do."

Maybe Kuroko will get better and better at playing like this, now that Aomine joins along his extra practices. Although their skill levels are great, they seem to get along well.

Yet Kuroko still continues to dream the impossible.

It was then, at the faculty room, where the coach broke it down to him. He has a long way to go before he could reach the upper tier, considering his results were one of the lowest. Quitting the basketball club may seem to be an option, and the choice is his to make.

Until Aomine stopped him and told him how he admired Kuroko's passion for basketball is. 

Then, there came the remaining three of the freshmen who made it to the first string. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara was standing there, and the redhead approached Kuroko.

Akashi told Kuroko of his potential, and how he could use his lack of presence to his advantage. Of course, there is no rush. All Kuroko has to do is to approach Akashi in due time, when he is ready.

Akashi thinks that this might be the thing he is looking for, and the pale-haired boy can play the role of Teiko's sixth man.

—

Kuroko knows that aside froom shooting and blocking, he is at par with Aomine when it comes to passing. Curiosity filled his mind when Akashi said about using his lack of presence to his advantage and maybe, this would be the key on being promoted to the first string.

There was no club activities after classes, and he decided to drop by at a quaint library on his way home. He checked out the books regarding magic and related topics, and a certain book caught his eye. It's a guide on tricking people's line of sight and how to make things seem to 'disappear'.

He gets the book out of the shelf and proceeds to the counter.

—

It took three months for Kuroko to study misdirection and finding ways on how he can apply it in basketball. It also took three months before Akashi was approached by Kuroko. Being the vice-captain of the basletball team, Akashi immediately arranged a practice game between the second string and third string, while the people in the first string observe the gameplay.

The third string gained the lead against the second string, perhaps because of Kuroko's misdirection. To the eyes of their opponents, the ball seem to curve, their passes seemed to be stole and rebounded, and was about to wonder why is it moving on its own.

The thing is— it was Kuroko behind it, as if he was a phantom that can quietly pass the wall. He is there behind his teammates, and their opponents hardly noticed him at all.

The practice game finished, in favor of the third string. With this, Akashi recognized his skills in passing and misdirection, and he soon brought up to the coach if Kuroko can be promoted from the third to first. He is going to be the phantom sixth man for Kuroko.

He is a step closer on facing Ogiwara, and this made Kuroko happier than ever.


	2. promise me ; ogiwara/kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And even if you’re not here to stay, I’m happy the universe allowed your soul to stop by.”
> 
> More like how Kuroko is thankful for Ogiwara's presence in his life, although it was a short one.

_“And even if you’re not here to stay, I’m happy the universe allowed your soul to stop by.”_

Let's go back to the roots of how Kuroko started basketball.

Young Tetsuya was inspired to play basketball when he happened to watch a game on television. It was a match in the nationals, two teams battling each other for that title of best team in Japan.

A burning passion is eminent in his eyes, and he immediately geared up to play at the nearby court. When he got there, however, there was a brunet kid playing inside the court alone. He seemed to be the same age as Kuroko, and the same height too.

Said guy noticed Kuroko's presence after he did a three-point shot by luck, and approched the latter.

"Hey, wanna play basketball with me?"

Kuroko just stared at the kid in front of him, unsure of what to say. He regains his composure afterwards and found the right words to say. "I would like to, but I don't know how to play basketball."

"That's not a problem! I'll teach you how to play, is that okay?" the former suggested and Kuroko nods in agreement. "My name's Ogiwara Shigehiro. What's yours?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

On that day, a friendship was born. Ogiwara lives nearby in Kuroko's neighborhood, and they both play at the street court after they got home from their claases. They've really enjoyed each other's company, and Kuroko is grateful that he learned basketball because of him.

On the day of their graduation, however, Ogiwara said that he had to move away. Distance doesn't mean it's the end of a friendship, so they've exchanged addresses and emails.

A promise was made. They will join their school's respective basketball clubs and they will face each other again.

He silently thanks the Gods for the short time Ogiwara stayed in Kuroko's life. He kept on holding on to that promise, hoping that one day, they will meet again.

—

If you were part of that crowd watching the match of Seirin vs. Rakuzan in the Winter Cup finals, you could see the fatigue eminent on the face of Seirin's team.

They were crushed. Beating Akashi's Emperor Eye is a challenge even for Kagami, who activated his Zone and yet the shorter redhead still manages to ankle-break the taller. They could see through Kuroko's misdirection, Kiyoshi's knee is getting strained by the minute, Hyuuga needed to be benched because of his fouls, and Riko even resorted on having all the benchwarmers get a chance to play.

There is no more hope. 

A shout reverberated throughout the stadium, calling out to Kuroko. The pale-haired boy was shocked to see Ogiwara there, along with his teammate, to cheer on for him. 

He thought he'll never see Ogiwara again, and the next thing the brunet does surprised him. 

Ogiwara held out a ball on his hands, with a wide smile. He started playing basketball again, despite that he quitted playing the sport due to what Kuroko's teammates in Teiko did.

More cheers followed suit, from the Heneration of Miracles to the whole crowd, and that was the only thing that kept them motivated.

Maybe there's hope, after all.

—

Seirin managed to get through until the end, and they've won the Winter Cup.

Ogiwara didn't have time to stay and congratulate Kuroko in person, so he phoned him instead. He joined the basketball team, and they were aiming to enter the Inter-High next year. They will face each other again, and they're still holding on to it...

... And Kuroko thinks, if Ogiwara haven't cheered their team on, they couldn't have won the cup. So he thanks the Gods again in silence for that short presence Ogiwara made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should write more GoM drabbles after this haha. Leaving Kudos is much appreciated, it keeps me inspired to write more!


End file.
